


Fake Slackers | High School Dormitory

by okonomiyaki (tamagoyaki), Risque_Cat



Series: AO3 CL Hall Of Fame 【TL】 [1]
Category: Fake Slackers, 伪装学渣 - 木瓜黄 | Wěi Zhuāng Xué Zhā - Mù Guā Huáng
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/okonomiyaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risque_Cat/pseuds/Risque_Cat
Summary: Hè Zhāo takes in the sight of him from behind. This vulnerable yet obstinate action of his elbows causes his butterfly bones to rise to prominence. In the blurry shadows cast by the dim light, they look just like the fluttering wings of a butterfly, on the verge of breaking out of its pupa.A translation of伪装学渣 高中宿舍by LeviSaya.
Relationships: Hè Zhāo/Xiè Yú
Series: AO3 CL Hall Of Fame 【TL】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724572
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Fake Slackers | High School Dormitory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [伪装学渣 高中宿舍](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223746) by [LeviSaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya). 



> Translated by: Tamagoyaki (Okonomiyaki)  
> Edited by: Maralynx
> 
> Tamago: Such is the result of my study of porn to write that R rated for MTAAC ( ・ˍ・)

The time for lights out at the dormitory has long since passed. Outside the windows, there are only the faint yellow lights of the streetlamps still left remaining, a couple of fearless moths fluttering circles around them.

The squeaking sounds of the shaking steel bed frame penetrates the room with a rhythmic cadence, intermixing with as well as devouring a slightly pained pant.

This room isn’t that big compared to a single room. Ever since they pulled off their fake slacker masks and successfully exchanged their single rooms for this twin room, the originally separate single beds at opposite ends of the room have been pushed together, forming a double bed when one covers the gap.

Hè Zhāo leans down. Xiè Yú, bent over beneath him, has already been fucked to the point where his thighs keep twitching. Still, he gnashes down on his lip to hold back his voice. Only when fucked all the harder and screwed to the point of pleasure, then is a broken whimper clawed out of him.

This is hardly their first or second time. Hè Zhāo has already touched him everywhere, and as for how he should pamper their family’s little guy, he’s already learnt it all through trial and error.

Hè Zhāo keeps a hold on Xiè Yú’s hip with one hand, pounding time and time again into him. Xiè Yú’s legs tremble. His inner thighs keep chafing against Hè Zhāo’s legs, smacked into bright redness.

His waist is already strained to the point where he can’t prop himself up. Slumping powerlessly into the sheets, his face drops into the pillow and he struggles to steal a gasp of air. Only by drawing his elbows slowly apart on the sheets, then is he able to keep himself from being suffocated alive on this bed.

Hè Zhāo takes in the sight of him from behind. This vulnerable yet obstinate action of his elbows causes his butterfly bones to rise to prominence. In the blurry shadows cast by the dim light, they look just like the fluttering wings of a butterfly, on the verge of breaking out of its pupa.

It’s hard to say what stoked him. This simple yet innocent observation lures him towards Xiè Yú’s shoulder blades, sharp teeth tearing in to make a clear and deep bite mark.

Xiè Yú jolts, so electrified by his assault that he fails to stifle his voice. A single “ _Fuck_ ” slips out, but the warbly sob that’s so clear in his voice softens and blurs out the intention behind his cuss.

Xiè Yú’s so stunned by his own wanton cry, the tips of his ears turn red. Hè Zhāo bends down in the same posture to lap at the shell of his ear. The slurping, wet sounds right in his ear and the sticky rhythmic slapping down below, where they are connected, appear to entangle into a single mess, bombarding him profusely against his will.

Hè Zhāo is still hauling him back by the grip on his hips and impaling him consistently on his shaft. A hand trails up from his hip, pressing down on his lean and defined belly. Then, he half-hauls, half-picks him up by the waist.

This seemingly meaningless action sends white noise ringing in Xiè Yú’s ears and his world blacks out. His everything seizes for a split moment, arms thrashing before finally clinging on to the bed frame with a vice grip, taut and shaking to the point where even the veins are bulging out of them.

Hè Zhāo plasters himself to his back, chuckling softly at his reaction. He buries the tip of his nose in the dip in Xiè Yú spine, and the puff of breath he makes with his chuckle sends a violent twitch through Xiè Yú, making him whimper, close to tears.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Hè Zhāo hauls him back by his waist, slamming ruthlessly into him with precision, assaulting him right in the prostate and grinding in gruellingly. Every stroke he draws drives Xiè Yú to insanity, thinking he might just die from this.

Xiè Yú doesn’t know what he’s blabbering. He doesn’t even know if he _is_ blabbering something. His mind’s muddled, thoughts overridden by Hè Zhāo’s every breath, but he can’t even catch his breath.

Therefore, only Hè Zhāo who’s ravenously devouring the back of his nape hears it. His little guy’s quivering all over, clinging onto the steel bars of the bedframe like they are a lifeline while sobbing so hard he’s unable to take a breath, repeatedly crying out – _“Gē”._

Hè Zhāo feels roused to the point of excruciation. This vulnerable side of Xiè Yú only ever surfaces for a few dozen minutes when they’re doing the deed. He thrusts out his other hand to catch Xiè Yú’s cock which had been bouncing freely from their fucking and pumps him with skill.

But how could Xiè Yú withstand this?

With all escape routes sealed, the ecstasy of being pleasured from both front and back gushes and floods him in an instant. The inescapability of the situation’s enough to asphyxiate one with hopelessness.

At one point, when that cock fucks deep within him, he jerks his head up, delicate throat drawing a sensual line in mid-air and helpless mouth gaping open as though wanting to say something but couldn’t. In the end, he slumps back down, continuing his stream of broken moans.

His eyelashes feel cold. Something’s keeping them together and preventing him from opening his eyes. Only the occasional dots of light are able to filter in. Everything’s a blur. Nothing’s clear to him anymore.

Hè Zhāo keeps Xiè Yú in the circle of his arms, not letting him fall for a beat. He tightens the ring of his fingers to coax every drop of his release out, splattering the sheets beneath them. He can feel Xiè Yú’s profuse quivering in his hold, the tremor of his cock with every spurt, every reflexive twitch and squeeze of the channel sucking in his still-hard cock. The room instantly falls silent, leaving only Hè Zhāo’s harsh breaths to be heard.

Xiè Yú’s breaths pick up only after a while. Perhaps it’s because he’d just cried, there is a dewiness to his harried pants for oxygen. Hè Zhāo enjoys every last convulsion of Xiè Yú’s channel post-orgasm to his heart’s content before he pulls out unhurriedly, grabbing Xiè Yú by the leg to flip him over.

Xiè Yú’s hair is a bit long. Normally he’ll just tousle it to get ready for classes, but its length is enough to obscure his eyes. Having been utterly ravaged, his sex-mused hair just barely covers his eyes. Droplets of tears cling to his lashes. His eyes crack open faintly. Wet eyes stare dazedly at Hè Zhāo through the space between scattered locks of hair, speaking a thousand words while saying none at the same time.

Hè Zhāo jabs his still rock-hard cock back between the cheeks of Xiè Yú’s behind and shoves back in, putting his weight forward. As he feeds his length back into that fucked open hole bit by bit, he combs back the messy fringe from Xiè Yú’s eyes and plants a kiss on his blissed out boyfriend.

Xiè Yú rarely ever forgets himself, but it’s probably because he’d been blissed out by Hè Zhāo’s fucking. He can hardly care about his image.

Feeling boneless after his orgasm, Xiè Yú has neither the energy to go through a second round, nor will he be able to bear it. The words of refusal are already at his lips. But right when he’s about to speak, he’s fucked back into and a moan slips out instead.

As he is, every touch and caress make him tremble violently. His sensitivity is heightened to dozens of times more than how it usually is. Even the tips of his fingers are feeling the aftereffects of his orgasm, twitching with erratic pulses of numbness. He can only thrust himself onto Hè Zhāo’s shoulder and bury his face in, chomping on his shoulder vengefully.

Lying on the spot where he’d just come, the sticky mess of cum and sweat intermingles on his back. His ears are filled with Hè Zhāo’s increasingly desperate pants. His lower half’s nearly fucked numb. But one last bleary notion slips into his addled mind before he fades away.

They can’t sleep on this bed tonight. They’ve got to squeeze into the clean one on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Mara: Cough...Cough… I’ve read many enthusiastic works over the years. While proofing this, I’ve felt the tickles. It doesn’t help that I’ve got a **RiCh** imagination. So… I saw everything in my mind’s eye. Aye... 
> 
> Ok, so, some observations. Xiè Yú’s ‘vulnerable side’ comes out for only a FEW DOZEN MINUTES of their lovinn’. Then, what’s the average time for their sessions? I ask for a mathematically correct answer.
> 
> They’re behaving like cats in heat.
> 
> Xiè Yú has the hair of hentai protagonist yet ends up being the one done. Eh, still hentai. _Naisu._
> 
> Hè Zhāo’s got some core strength to pull up Xiè Yú in the middle of doing it. By the way, this is a dangerous move. Good boys will be careful while trying it out because their friend can break.
> 
> We need a record of someone with a nice voice reading this on the site. Volunteers?
> 
> Meme incoming:  
> When the Fuck you say decides that it wants more, so it becomes Fuck~
> 
> Tama: Yep. That’s it. You've basically said everything I wanted to say 🤣 How you know if they'll break though? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> For those lovelies out there who can’t read Chinese, most of these FS fandom fics are as intense as this. Those who want more translated, say Aye~~
> 
> Mara: Ayeeeeeeee, Cap’n~~


End file.
